The Scars That Refuse to Fade
by Pippa6100
Summary: The marks of the past never completely went away. No matter if their memories of that time were clear or nonexistent, the proof that they had happened was right there on their arms. One-shot, slight JackxCarly  Retributionshipping .


**Title:** The Scars that Refuse to Fade

**Summary: **The marks of the past never completely went away. No matter if their memories of that time were clear or nonexistent, the proof that they had happened was right there on their arms. One-shot, slight JackxCarly (Retributionshipping).

**Notes: **Takes place somewhere between the end of the Dark Signer arc and the beginning of the Crash Town arc.

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds.

* * *

"Miss Lola, what is _this?_" The make-up artist hissed in her thick French accent, pointing accusingly at Misty's right arm.

Misty looked at the faint imprint of a lizard marking on her arm. "I…It's a long story…" she sighed. She had been able to hide the barely visible souvenir of her time as a Dark Signer until then. She knew if people saw it, they would immediately think-

"It's a _tattoo? _A _high class model _like you would get a _tattoo?_" The make-up artist continued to exclaim. Misty winced, and for a moment imagined clasping her hands over the woman's mouth to make sure nobody overheard and started assuming things. She had a scant amount of time to apply Misty's make-up before the photo shoot.

Misty attempted to assure the woman by saying "Oh, no, I know it looks weird, but it's just a…scar. A bruise of sorts. I thought it would have healed by now…" Misty gave a light laugh, though her stomach was doing flips. If the media sank their claws into the notion, she'd never hear the end of it.

The make-up artist raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. "_Just _a scar? In the _exact _shape of a chameleon?" she said suspiciously.

_Lizard _Misty corrected in her head, but nodded towards the woman. "Yes. I know it's odd…" She shrugged helplessly. The woman still looked suspicious. Misty gave the woman a pitiful look that plainly said _Please, drop it; I don't want to remember that part of me…_

The woman finally sighed, for she wasn't malicious, and reassured the model, "Okay, okay. A _scar._"

Misty beamed. "Thank you for understanding." She replied sincerely.

The woman tersely nodded. Taking the model's arm, she sighed, "Still, I can't have you go to that photo shoot with this. Here…" The make-up artist snagged one of the small jars on the vanity table. She deftly applied cover-up to Misty's arm. The faded mark of the shadows was now invisible. "There."

Misty stared down at her arm. Though she could try and hide the old mark of the shadows given to her by Ccarayhua, she couldn't hide her memories of the dark, revenge thirsty person she had been back then.

* * *

"Hey, Kiryu-neesan? What's that on your arm?" West asked innocently. He sat next to the ice-haired duelist as the sun set for good. Kiryu had just beaten another one of Malcolm's goons. It was a warm night, so for once Kiryu had removed his heavy jacket. Of course, the small boy who idolized Kiryu noticed the faint mark of the giant still on Kiryu's arm.

Kiryu didn't answer West immediately as he played his harmonica, staring out into the distance with a flat expression on his face. The mark of the shadows was just yet another slap in the face about what a demon he had been. He remembered, after being revived, one look at the faded mark made it come rushing all back…No purpose, hating his life…then he wandered upon Crash Town a few months ago, and he would stay here until the day he lost a duel and he got what fate handed to him…

"Kiryu? Hello? Did you hear me?" West's voice once again broke through the former Dark Signer's train of thought. Kiryu stopped playing the harmonica and looked down at West.

Quietly, he said, "It's something I'd rather forget, if I could." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. Slinging it over his shoulder, he began to walk away. He glanced back at the small boy and told him, "Go home to your sister." West watched as the duelist walked off, curiosity in his head like an itch.

* * *

Carly and Jack sat back to back in the New Domino park, gazing at the stars. It was cold out, and Carly had a large scarf wrapped around her. She and Jack were holding hands, and her stomach felt as if butterflies were flitting about inside. She felt brave enough to tell him something that had been bothering her.

"Jack?" she said tentatively, turning to face him.

"Yeah, Carly?" He stopped stargazing and turned to her. It still amazed him, the simple fact that she was _here…_after he had thought she had been killed after their duel when she was a Dark Signer. Curiously, she had no memory of her time when she had been host to Aslla Piscu.

"I've noticed…for the past few months that there is…something on my arm. And I feel as if it's…something important. Something that I'm missing." She rolled up her sleeve to show him her barely visible, but still there, Mark of the Shadows. He froze, and then pulled her arm closer to look. Her face was red and flustered.

"I-it won't come off, and it seems like a scar but it's kind of different, a-and it's in such a weird _shape…_does it have to do with-"

Carly was cut off as Jack suddenly pulled her into a hug. He wasn't a very cuddly person to say at the very least, but at the moment all he wanted to do was reassure Carly it was okay. It had never occurred to him the Dark Signers might still have their marks of the past.

"Don't worry about it now. We'll explain it all to you some other time." He told her. When he said _we,_ he meant himself and the other Signers.

Carly nodded, and the two broke apart, yet still stayed close. They resumed their star-gazing, the scar of the dark past momentarily forgotten.

* * *

Author's Note: Another one-shot I just had to write ^_^ I think it would be interesting if the Dark Signer's dark marks didn't completely go away after they were revived. I'm sorry if anybody appears out of character. I'm glad I was able to put in some Retributionshipping. Please, _please, _review, and no flames. Thank you!

**Lastly, I have a new poll on my user lookup concerning a one-shot I may write. Please vote! **


End file.
